


The Vanquished

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Play, Boot Worship, Collar, Embarrassment, F/M, Nudity, Obedience, Paddling, Public Domination, Public Nudity, Spanking, crawling, leash, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Doctor loses at a game, the Master thoroughly enjoys her forfeit. It involves displaying  and punishing his prize, naked to the peoples of a world he dominated when she wasn't looking.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	The Vanquished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/gifts).



> I am the Thoschei Smut Fairy and I gift this smut to Rae *waves a wand*

_ “A bet Doctor, a simple game. You lose, you remain under my complete control.” _

_ “And if I win?” she said, with the air of someone who really thought she couldn’t lose.  _

_ The Master merely laughed. _

Negotiating the best deal for a panet with emerging technological development. It required skill, tact, diplomacy.

He won. 

She still couldn’t believe it, even as he whistled happily while stripping her of every shred of clothing. 

“Your deal deprived them of enhancements that could have benefitted them, why did they go with your plan?”

“Doctor, stop being a sore loser and concede to the forfeit.”

“I am. I’m naked. Happy now?” she said, her hands on her his and she looked at him with an adorably defiant expression. He could have grabbed her and fucked her senseless right then and there, but he intended to absolutely own her first. 

“Oh I am very happy, now put your collar on like a good slave and we can go to my celebrating meeting.”

“My...collar? And what celebratory meeting?” she said, stuttering over the next word. "S...slave?"

“ _This_ collar,” he said, grinning as he dangled a diamond encrusted leather collar before her eyes. “And the one where I lead my defeated opposition in, naked and in my possession. They love that here. They were very intrigued when I detailed what I would do to you - hung on to every world. Kinky bastards.”

“And what...are you going to do to me?” she asked, swallowing as heat seemed to rush through her veins. 

“I’d hate to spoil a surprise,” he said, sliding the leather around her throat and securing it with a buckle before clipping on leash. “Come on now, time for your walk Doctor!”

He chuckled in a mixture of delight and victory as he tossed the leash over his shoulder and led her, naked, behind him from the TARDIS doors and into the bright daylight of the planet to find a crowd standing behind barriers at either side of the empty street. 

The Doctor closed her eyes momentarily as she adjusted to the concept that he had put on an actual parade. An  _ actual victory parade _ that had absolutely nothing to do with winning some deal for the planet and everything to do with having her naked and very much  _ his  _ and showing this fact off to a large crowd.  She felt quite honored but was NOT going to announce that, he was smug enough as it was, his ego would quite possibly become intolerable. She’d tell him later, when they were alone just how honoured she felt. Honored and incredibly aroused and with each step she took, she was aware of just how wet she was becoming and just how visible it would start to become if he led her closer enough to the applauding crowds. 

He grinned happily as he raised his free hand, waving casually at the crowd as he passed, really quite proud of himself. She fully expected the stage so was not at all surprised to see it, in all honestly she would have been disappointed if there wasn't a stage of some kind. He really did love to get the masses under his control and he had got them all gathering and applauding him without even requiring hypnotism. She hated how impressed she felt. 

He led her up, every step elevating her bare flesh until she was on full view to the excitable crowd, dropping the leash and letting it dangle down between her breasts as he tapped her shoulder. She didn’t need telling, his unspoken command was instinctive to her and so she dropped to her knees - to wild applause from the crowd.

She bowed her head and couldn’t hide the little smile that was simply out of her control. He really was proud when he showed her off. She watched him in her peripheral vision as he strode to the other side of the large platform and raised his hands in the air, clapping twice. She shivered as a loud rattling sound came from behind her and waited, her hearts beating faster as she listened to his voice, boastful and proud as he detailed how he alone had saved their world and he had conquered his rival. His long term nemesis who would now sit naked at his feet. It was quite the speech and she began to shift slightly, the tops of her inner thighs becoming slicker with every small movement she made. 

His footsteps withdrew to the back of the stage and she heard him sigh, she did not have long to wait until he ordered the crowd to remain quiet, and directed his focus back on her. She could not hide her excitement, so kept her head bowed as she turned, palms flat on the wooden floor as she began to crawl slowly in the direction of his voice, to mutterings and lewd comments from the crowd, all in agreement with the Master that he owned her now. 

She almost stopped when she was facing away from the crowd, her head raised then to meet her Master’s eyes and she was finally able to see just what the noise had been. He had raised a rather elaborate throne from the stage floor, excessively large, with purple velvet padding and ornate gold decoration. He sat, back straight against the cushioned velvet padding and legs spread wide, a thin sceptre twirling between his fingers with theatrical ease. 

She needed no further instruction as she crawled straight to him and gave him a wry, suggestive smile, as she remained on her news, dropping down low, her forearms on the ground and forehead against the wooden floor beneath him. She knew how he loved her in that position, the audience with a perfect view straight between her very damp thighs. His small growl of approval, just loud enough for only her to hear, send a flood of heat through her and she was grateful for the stability of the ground to keep her in place. 

“This, peoples of Aquistia, is how to celebrate victory over your enemies!”

The crowd broke into rapturous applause and she moved up, pushing herself up and looking up at him adoringly and expectantly. He shifted position, loosely crossing his legs and presenting a boot to her. Her hearts beat wildly at the thrill of it as she placed a kiss on the top of his boot before darting out her tongue and licking dutifully and thoroughly. He soon shifted again, smiling smugly the entire time, recrossing his legs to present her with the other boot and she immediately got to work, peppering his boot with kisses before making long, slow licks. She become lost, her head swimming with the taste of leather and the muted sounds of the crowd in the back of her mind as she focused on the intense sensations of lust and desire flooding from his mind into hers. 

She hoped he would fuck her until she couldn’t walk, make her beg for his cock - so lost in her submission that only the buzz of the deep satisfactions of his mind against hers mattered anymore. 

He chuckled, reaching down and offering his hand as he stroked her head. She took his hand and smiled as he brought her up to her knees between his legs. Making some kind of vote to the crowd that she barely paid any attention to. 

Eventually he smirked, clapping his hands and demanding silence. The crowd obeyed, entranced with him and eager to see what he would inflict on his willing slave next. 

"Turn around Doctor and bend over."

She swallowed as she moved into position, jolting as he slapped the backs of her thighs and instantly parted her legs for him. His hand settled on the small of her back, rubbing small circles as he discreetly coated his other hand with lubricant, slipped into his pocket. His fingers slipped between her ass, fingers circling and probing until her was pumping two fingers in and out with greater ease.

"You know Doctor, I never fond a use for a royal scepter, but I think finally, I've worked out what these are used for - can you guess love?"

"I...Master...are you going to..."

His chuckle sounded positively evil and she swallowed, feeling very aware of how intimately she was being watched by so many people with what he was about to do. 

Only when he was satisfied that she was prepared enough did he withdraw his fingers and place something larger and hard and cold against her ass. She tensed then breathed out at the feel of the scepter and the reassuring rub he gave her back, waiting until she was ready before pushing the scepter gradually into her ass with a victorious smile. It was then that she realised that cameras were placed at strategic places around the stage, as the crowd cheered when the scepter was pushed all the way in and he began to thrust it in and out, fucking her ass deeply and slowly with it. Her eyes where wide, focused on the mass of faces watching her so intimately as he picked up speed, fucking her quite hard with it now, his hand moving to grasp at one breast unless than other as he pinched and slapped at her breasts until finally he pulled the scepter roughly from her ass, holding it up with a grin to the audience as pulled her up, holding her bare body facing the crowd, but tight against his body, the hardness of his cock a promise of her eventual reward. 

“My ownership cannot be complete without punishment of course, and you have all been so dutiful to your new king and voted how my vanquished slave should be punished,” he loudly declared, chuckling as he grasped her wrist and hauled her across his knees as he sat back on the throne, inching forwards so that she could comfortably lay across his lap. 

The Doctor immediately felt unbalanced, flailing to grasp hi calf and then the bottom of the throne, but his hand moved fast, grasping her flailing arms and pulling them back, pinning her wrists in the small of her back and holding her firmly in place. She felt colour flood to her cheeks as he began immediately, his hand coming down hard and fast, alternating target against both buttocks evenly, her skin quickly turning pink and then red as he spanked her relentlessly. 

“Harder? Well, I must listen to the will of the people, they seem to think this is a well deserved spanking love,” he said, amused at the lively crowd shouting suggestions for what he should do to her next. The fact that he had been negotiating a trade deal and had now clearly become their king and likely taken over their world, registering in the Doctor’s mind, but the sound of his hand against her ass, and the building pain from a very hard spanking, really served to put such matters such as world domination and the morality of it straight from her mind. 

As her ass became sorer she became to attempt to squirm under his form hold and unable to move, she resorted to kicking her legs, this only spurred him on even more, delighting him in the view she was giving to anyone in the direct line of sight as she scissored and kicked her legs. Suddenly something harder came down against her ass, and she assumed it to be a wooden paddle or the hard wood of a hairbrush as the smacks sent more powerful waves of pain with each thud against her now very sore ass. 

“Master...Master….”

"That's it love, you know I love it when you say my name."

He chuckled darkly and she felt a flush of heat at the thought that she might come right there across his lap, especially when he paused, hands grasping sore flesh as he spread her buttocks, revealing her intimately to the crowd. 

“Look how wet I have made my nemesis! This! This is how you conquer!”

The crowd applauded, cheered, hanging on to his every word. 

The Doctor moaned in deep arousal as he shifted,grasping her and hauling her over one knee, her legs spread and her soaked cunt astride one knee. The thought that the audience had the prefect view at this angle, made her start to grind against his leg. He put a stop to her attempt at gratification with a fast and hard continuation of the paddle against her ass, producing a delightful little scream.

“Now now Doctor, do try and retain _some_ sense of decorum, are you really going to masterbate against my leg in front of all these nice people?”

She felt an utter flush of embarrassment and almost did exactly that, so close to reaching orgasm at the sound of his voice. 

Mercifully, he soon ended his relentless spanking, rubbing her ass before allowing her to drop to her knees in front of him, looking up at him adoringly, sniffling a little and chest heaving with want. 

He patted his lap with a smile and she climbed up, hearts fluttering with happiness as he scooped her into his arms. He kissed her head and smiled proudly. 

“Such a good girl for your Master, aren’t you love?”

She sighed in absolute contentment at his words as he stroked her red, sore ass, then placed a kiss on her forehead, standing and scooping her up in his arms whispering promises of a hot bath, massage and a plan to utterly spoil and pamper her for being so good for him. 

She gave a little scream as he abruptly hauled her up and tossed her over his shoulder, stepping down from the stage and beginning a long, slow walk back through the quickly parting crowd, who stood a respectful distance, eyes wide at what they had witnessed and in total awe of the Master. He strolled casually through the crowd, the blood rushing to her head from her position, but she barely noticed as the cool air breezed against her soaked arousal. She felt very unbalanced and couldn't hold on anywhere, with her arms dangling down his back, but she knew he would never even miss a step while carrying her in such a vulnerable position and so she hung limp, accepting his absolute control. 

She suddenly felt a hand dart out to touch her, skimming against her thigh and attempting to touch her, but the touch was gone as soon as it began, followed by the distinctive sound of a Tissue Compression Eliminator and shocked gasped from the crowd. She closed her eyes momentarily, resolving to have a talk with him once they were home, about trying harder not to murder the audience in their games. 

He clicked his fingers, and she just knew he had a smug look on his face as his TARDIS doors sprung open for him. They both laughed as he broke into a run, causing her to feel alarmingly off balance over his shoulder, straight through to his bedroom, where he tossed her down onto the bed on her back and wasted no time at all. He was straight on her, hands pining her wrists above her head as he pushed inside her fast and roughly, both moaning in absolute pleasure and contentment, two pieces a puzzle that no one but then ever understood. 

He fucked her until she felt absolutely spent, coming hard and ordering her to come along with him. She felt incredibly owned by the way he could make her come with a command, and she would never have it any other way. They eventually collapsed, exhausted, naked and curled up in each others arms. He kissed her head and smiled in tired contentment.

“For our next bet…” he said, finally sounding a little tired.

“We could always just skip the bet and you tell me what you’re going to do to me,” she said, with a laugh. 

“Good point - you, me, three of my other selves. A board room. With bolts on the table. Bit of torture, we all fuck you senseless. Like the sound of it?”

“Of course I do! Which you’s? No! Don’t tell me, I want to guess.”

“Gonna keep you guessing, you’ll be blindfolded love.”

The Doctor fell asleep happily, curled up in his arms, dreaming quite erotic dreams about being taken by a queue of his other selves. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story ran away with itself entirely and ended up totally different to what I planned, what can I say. haha.


End file.
